Broken Stiletto
by StarUchiha
Summary: Nothing much has changed over the years at Scare School... but when Mantha all of a sudden starts dating Thatch and starts pushing her friends away, along with her new depression. Casper knows something has to be seriously wrong... C/M R/H, slight T/M and DG/S
1. Prologue

So when I saw the section for CCS on FF I just immediately decided the story I had been playing around with in my head would be a story instead of a comic since my comics suck XD

Couples are Casper x Mantha, Ra x Harpie, and slight Mantha x Thatch and Slither x Dummy Girl.

Oc's will also appear

Some other might appear as this goes on :P

So this is just a prologue of basically how things have changed at scare school over the years.

That and I hope all those Thatch fans won't kill me for this.

Broken Stiletto

By: StarUchiha

Prologue

Casper POV

If you were to walk through the doors of Scare School at this very moment, you wouldn't notice many differences. The halls were still draped with the same moulding curtains, the floors garnished in the same scarlet carpet with the millions of stains, the classrooms still furnished to the brim with rotting desks.

But things have changed; the people have changed in good and bad ways. I like to think I haven't changed that much, scaring people still isn't appealing. But I have mastered materializing. When ghosts are younger they don't have much control over when they materialize (become a solid to open doors and such), which is why in ghost populated towns it's not uncommon to see baby ghosts randomly floating by. Though since I hit puberty like all ghosts its like snap, we get complete control over out materializing powers.

Actually it being our grade 10 year, every one of us has hit puberty the way each species is meant too.

Relationships have also changed over years. I'm still best friends with Mantha and Ra, not to mention Jimmy.

Every since that day at the Winter Chill, I noticed Ra's eyes constantly glazing over when ever Harpie sat beside him. It only worsened when they both hit puberty and Ra's hormones went crazy while Harpie started talking.

Ra started "saying" things in his sleep, and it became pretty distracting for me and Mantha. Luckily he finally gained the guts to ask her out and they've been going at it ever since.

The same really for Slither and Dummy Girl, which all ended up with ultimately Mantha sleeping in my room along with Ra at least three times a week.

I guess I don't mention the maximum capacity of the rooms now then? When Scare School students hit grade 9 they all move into the high school dorms at the other side of the campus. In other words we all got split up into dorms with rooms that can only hold two people each. I was lucky enough to bunk with Ra, but Mantha got stuck with Dummy Girl.

Like I said before it seemed like the farther and farther Slither and Dummy Girl went with each other the more and more she would show up at my room with pyjamas slung over her shoulder, and an extra pillow in her hand.

"Dummy Girl and Slither and fucking the hell out of each other again."

And once again puberty hit everyone in many other ways as well.

Ra and Mantha both let their hair grow out, Ra's reached down to his shoulders while Mantha's came closer to her lower back. Ra still followed the latest fashion trends coming out of Egypt which at the moment included a high waist tunic, with a gold neck brace, and a pair of silk laced boots. Though he never gave up on his knit hat.

Mantha on the other hand never kicked her habit of large shirts and baggy ripped up jeans. The only thing she changed was her sneakers to a pair of pair of 3 inch heels just to keep up with everyone else's height gain. Not that she was short, oh not, it was more the opposite, but with every girl (but Harpie) feeling shorter around her, they all started wearing the tallest heels they could find. Mantha just followed suit so she wouldn't feel like the short one on the other end of the rope.

In other news after spending so many years hanging around creatures instead of regular fleshies, Jimmy somewhere along the way decided to set himself apart. He dyed the tips of his hair neon blue, got his eye brow and tounge pierced. Eyeliner circled his eyes and black nail polish grabbed his finger and toe nails. Tight leather became his wardrobes over whelming feature.

He was still the same old Jimmy, just dressed very differently. Unless you've seen it, you'll never under stand how different a person can look with thick eye liner.

Other than the fact were all growing up things are still really the same.

Thatch is still a Jerk.

Moss head will still follow him to the edge of the world with empty promises.

Wolfy still gets fleas every so often.

Mickey and Monoko still lose their make-up everywhere in the school.

Ra still speaks before he thinks.

Guess it just shows that some things will never change.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Okay so that's my prologue sorry if it sucked, I just wanted for you guys (if any one is reading this XD) to get a feel for how everything has changed for hasn't changed in Scare School.

R and R please!

And no mean comments either


	2. BFFZ

Okay heres the next chapie oh and I forgot to mention for anyone reading this, this story is most likely going to go up in rating because that's the best way for this certain story line to work right now. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads up until I decide.

Broken Stiletto

Chapter 1: BBFZ

It was Friday which meant a couple of things to Casper. First off he could sleep in the next day as there are no classes on Saturday. Second, Ra had his weekly date with Harpie that night, which meant he'd get some alone time. And Three, well he knew that was one of the nights when Slither would stop by Dummy Girl and Mantha's room later, so he could expect her showing up within the next three hours.

The ghost opened the door to his room finding that Ra had already gone off. He smiled and flew over to his bed flopping down onto it and letting himself sink into the mattress. He sighed and looked over at the clock. 4:15, according to Mantha Slither usually came in around 5:30 at the earliest. He chuckled to himself silently recalling the time she had thought they were don't and had walked in on the two barley getting started. She slept in his room for a week before she decided that it was safe to go back.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door; he ghosted over to the door and opened it expecting it too be Ra saying he forgot something important. Instead Mantha stood before him, just like every time before with a pair of pyjamas slung over her shoulder and an extra pillow tucked neatly under her arm.

"You're early," he told her sympathetically.

"They decided to start early," she answered walking in and dropping her stuff on his bed, "Ra on his date already?"

Casper nodded soundlessly and walked up behind her, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…let's play a game, a stupid one! Like the one's we used to play back in grade seven," she lying herself down on his bed beside her pyjamas and pillow.

He chuckled and flew over her and lay down beside her, kicking her stuff to the end of the bed.

"Okay then, pick one, kiss a toad or kiss thatch," he asked her putting his arms behind his head.

She laughed and turned to him, "I'm going with the toad. You never know it could turn into a prince. Okay now your turn, would you rather see Alder and Dash in their underwear or Slither nude?"

"You love torturing me don't you?"

"Being mischievous is in my nature, now answer the question."

"Uhhhh Slither nude I guess, I won't get in total trouble for that."

"Nice choice."

"Thank you, okay here's one for you; would you rather walk around without pants on or a shirt on?"

"You're a perverted ghost," she gave him a hard nudge knowing that he was materialized.

"Ra has rubbed off on me, what can I say?"

"Um, no pants then, there is no way I'm walking around in a bra all day."

"But you'll walk around without pants on?"

"My shirt will cover my ass, no worries."

"If you say so," he shrugged poking her in the forearm.

"Oh what you don't believe me," Mantha asked playfully before jumping him and sitting on his abdomen.

They had been friends for so long that things such as sitting on each other became normal among other things. What looked absolutely perverted to one person was just a fun game for best friends in a way that's not perverted at all for these two.

Casper chuckled and tried to push the 15 year old zombie off of his pelvis but she refused to move. She flung her low ponytail over her shoulder and leaned all her weight over to her own pelvis. He blushed too himself and jumped at her shoulder. The two rolled across the bed and straight onto the floor.

"Okay, that kinda hurt," Mantha groaned from the floor.

She was lying on the floor pinned down by Casper who had her by the shoulders. Her hair spread out like a pillow under her head and her face blushing madly at the position they were in. She snaked her arms around his neck, catching him completely off guard, and flipped him onto the floor.

"Okay, okay," Casper said sweetly, "I believe you!"

"Good," she said getting up from all fours over him, he quickly followed suit.

"I'm going to go change in my pyjamas," Mantha said grabbing her stuff and walking into the bathroom.

"I'll get a movie ready then," he shouted toward the door only to smile when she replied with a muffled "okay".

He flew over to the cupboard underneath his video machine and started riffling through the DVDs.

"What do you want to watch?"

She didn't have a chance to answer at that time due to the fact a shirt less Slither barged in through the door with ragged breath and ran over to Casper holding him by his shoulders.

"Please tell me you've seen my sister," he bellowed shaking the ghost as hard as he could.

Casper de-materialized and slipped out from Slither's grip, "I haven't seen your sister, and aren't you supposed to be with Dummy Girl?"

"Yeah, she's taking a quick shower, so seriously you haven't seen Ace anywhere?"

"Casper," Mantha asked stepping out from the bathroom, "Who else is in here?"

"Oh are you two…in the middle of something," the snake creature asked pointing from Casper to Mantha and quickly changing back and forth.

"Oh no!" "No of course not!" "Absolutely not!" "Just friends here!"

"Oh and by the way Slither," Mantha said walking up to the silver haired boy and grabbing a lock of his hair since he wasn't wearing a shirt to grab onto, "Next time you two soil Dummy Girl's bed to the extreme that you can't sleep properly in it, DON'T SOIL MINE!"

She walked over calmly and sat beside the now fully materialized ghost who was still rifling through movies. It sufficed to say that Slither was out of the room within a matter of a second.

"Did they actually?"

"Yup."

"In your?"

"Yup."

Casper had nothing else to say, even though Harpie and Ra were pretty frisky with each other and every so often Ra would do something's in his bed alone, he really didn't have to deal with a couple doing things in his own bed. He shuddered at the thought.

He quickly wiped the thought from his mind, well as best he could, image like that don't like to leave no matter how much you want them too.

He looked over at Mantha who had a blank stare toward the TV obviously waiting for any movie to be put on. She wore Pyjamas that he wasn't accustomed too. Her sleep wear was usually a saggy shirt and flannel pants, but right then she was wearing a black tank top and a pair of cotton female boxers she probably bought down in Deedstown. He gulped and continued to look through the movie titles.

"Is this one good," he asked holding up to her. She took the case from his hands and quickly skimmed over the back, she shrugged.

"Sounds good," she handed it back to him and got up from her spot on the floor.

She flopped onto his bed once more and pressed her face into his pillow. She told him something through the cotton, though he couldn't understand it for obvious reasons. He grabbed the remote and flew to the other side of his bed. For some reason it seemed like a tighter squeeze than before but it wasn't uncomfortable or anything.

He poked her shoulder, "What did you say?"

She turned her head towards his so only one side of her face was deep into the pillow, "I said you have better pillows than the girl's dorm."

He chuckled and started the DVD, taking the pillow Mantha brought from her room he propped it up under his arm so her could see the TV over her form.

---0---

Damn was this movie long! Casper peered over at the clock, 10:00. He had started this movie around five. He sighed and let him self fall into the pillow, it wasn't one of those movies you need to watch anyways just one you need to listen to.

Mantha's eyes felt heavy; usually she was never tired this early but with exams coming up in a month the teachers were pounding the students with homework to get them ready. No wonder she was so tired. She yawned silently before her eyes trailed back to the movie. It wasn't a bad movie, it as just too long to pay attention to really. So what was the harm in closing her tired eyes for one second? She couldn't find any.

And neither could Casper.

-0-0-0-

Okay that's Chapter 1, kinda lame I know but I usually spend the first one or two chapters with the intention of using them to figure out the bonds between people and what they do and don't do. I hope that doesn't turn you guys away from this story, I really like the plot line for this one all though it really hasn't shown up yet…oh well good things come to those who wait.

R & R please and sorry for the OOC-ness but hey even good guys have perverted sides.


	3. Seduction Classes Are Stupid

Okay here we go again! I hope you don't mind but for this chapter I'm going to I incorporate some of my OC's

REVIEW CORNER!

Cool cat: I'll try my hardest!

Gatomon fan 7: thank you, yeah I know Ra x Harpie is a strange pairing but ever since "My fair Harpie" I thought they were cute together.

K T: Thank you very much, I always find that the first 3 chapters and such arte the hardest to write but that's just me.

Broken Stiletto

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 2: Seduction Classes are Stupid

All of the classes at scare school were pretty ridiculous. Gym class was torture, History was boring, Science was full of wrong answers, but of all Scare Tactics was the worst.

Scare Tactics was like reading a guide to scaring, you were given tips, advice, and the homework wasn't bad. At first it was fun but when you reach the grade 8 year, that's when you start to learn about the darker side of scaring.

Which if you were to put it in a nut shell, using a fleshies natural urges ageist them.

This term the class was called "Seduction 101", but luckily it wasn't co-ed. If it was Casper was sure he and many other students would run out of the room out of embarrassment at the least. It sure didn't help that some creatures have an easier time with this whole seduction thing than others, take sirens for example. All they have to do is start sing and male fleshies flock to them like flies to light.

Mantha, Casper and Ra stood outside the two parallel doors to Seduction 101. Each one looked at the other in disgust before entering through the door meant for their gender.

--- Girl's Class---

Mantha walked in warily, this class was pointless unless you're a species which is known for this kind of thing. Zombies were not known for being seductive.

She took a seat beside Mickey and Monaco hoping that the two skeletons would avoid talking about her choice of clothes. Unfortunately as they always do they brought it up.

Mantha groaned as the two skeletons continued to pick and pry at her fashion choices.

This was going to be a long class.

---Boy's Class ---

Casper and Ra took the seats at the back of the class as they always do, at least at the back when people raise their hands the teacher usually couldn't see you well enough to notice you hand wasn't up.

There was another student that sat beside them usually, a quiet one too. He never put his hand up, but always took notes and did his homework.

He came up from behind the two high school students and sat in his usual seat giving the two a quiet hello. Casper waved back instantly.

"How you doing Lennard," He asked sweetly.

The vampire looked over at the ghost and gave a humble smile while straighten out his lapel, "I am fine thank you. You wouldn't have happened to seen Ace today have you?"

Casper and Ra both shook their heads and Lennard nodded with a frown, "If you see her please tell her I'm looking for her."

"Don't worry about it," Casper said before he noticed the teacher had just walked in through the door.

X0x0x0x0x

Casper flew straight into his bed once class was over. The weekend had flown by way to fast for liking. Luckily he had no homework and could rest if he wanted, but he really wasn't tired enough to sleep. He looked over to Ra's sarcophagus and knew that he was asleep, the fact that he started to snore definitely added to that conclusion.

"I wonder what Jimmy's doing," he mumbled softly before making up his mind to pay his fleshie friend a visit.

Sneaking out to the dimension tube wasn't hard, not that it ever really was. The janitor was asleep as always when Casper tugged on the cord to start it up.

X0x0x0x0x

_SWEEETTTTT CAROLINEEEEE_

_BAH BAHH BAHHHHH!_

_GOOD TIMES NEVER SEEMED SOO GOOOODDD!!!!_

Casper covered his ears outside Jimmy's room. Sounded like things didn't go over so well with his new girlfriend. Sweet Caroline was his break song.

Casper dematerialized and slipped through the door and found Jimmy playing his guitar madly while belting out the words to "Sweet Caroline" a lot faster than they were meant to be sung.

"Break up with Heather," he yelled trying to raise his voice over the guitars powerful strums. Jimmy stopped play and looked over at the ghost.

'"Hey Casper, I didn't see you there," he said putting his guitar down, "Heather? Casper I just broke up with Kate. I was dating Heather last month."

"You just can stay single can you," the ghost asked walking over and sitting down beside the fleshie.

Jimmy shook his head, "And all you do is stay single. But let's say you were to get a girlfriend, how exactly would _it_ work?"

Casper blushed, "It's kind of complicated but ghosts can you know do _it_."

"Only with ghosts or with other creatures?"

"Other Creatures as long as we stay materialized. What are with all the creature sex ed questions?"

"Curious I guess, I mean it's kind of obvious you have the hots for Mantha and everything I just wanted to-"

"Wait what I don't like Mantha in the way you're thinking of."

"Yeah and I'm going to stop wearing eyeliner tomorrow," the blonde stated sarcastically.

"Jimmy," Casper replied, "I don't."

"You do, don't deny it. I can see you do; even Ra can see you do! Your eyes get all googly and shit whenever she's around and I CAN tell the difference between normal eyes and googly eyes. Answer me this you ever dreamt of being with her?"

"Well yeah but-"

"There you go, ever been more than once?"

"Yeah but-"

"THERE YA GO!"

"Your not going to listen to me, are you?"

"No my minds made up. Mantha's a pretty creature, go for it before someone else does. She won't say no."

"What makes you say that if I do ask her out she'll say yes?"

"Call it romantic intuition," He said proudly.

"You do realize you were just singing your break up song right?"

"Details, now you want to play video games?"

"Sure."

"So Casper," Jimmy said slipping his latest violent video game into his console and handing a controller to the ghost, "What's up in the world of Scare School."

"Seduction 101 again," he groaned.

"Dude I don't see your problem with that class, you learn how to be sexy and attract people. It's like a real life how to get a date course."

"Somehow I don't think getting dates is the main purpose of the class."

"Still," Jimmy said but his attention was quickly brought to a loud knocking at his door.

"Son, are you okay in there?"

"It's my dad," Jimmy said pushing Casper into the closet and pausing the game, "don't worry I'll get him out of hear quicker than you can say "I'm a ghost, don't hurt me.""

Jimmy swiftly grabbed a hand held mirror out from his night stand drawer and his favourite black eye liner from his computer desk. He sat on his bed waited in the proper position for his dad to come through the door.

The door opened moments later with Jimmy's dad walking through the door, "Son?"

"What is it dad," Jimmy said while apply eyeliner on his already coated eyes.

Jimmy's dad stood their silently and nodded to himself, "Uhh nothing and don't worry son, you have enough make-up on."

Jimmy smiled while his dad quickly retreated mumbling something along "never thinking he'd ever say that to his son".

Jimmy chuckled and called Casper out.

"Wow, that was fast," he said smiling, "And Jimmy, seduction classes are stupid."

The boy looked at his ghost friend and no sooner than moments later they both broke out into fits of laughter.


	4. His True Intentions

Wow, I just can't stop writing for this story, don't ask me why. I have no idea, but the I guess its pretty fun writing the humorous parts before all the drama comes along which should start soon…

Oh and I've made up my mind this story is going up to an "M" rating for swearing, slight violence, sexual humour, sexual scenes, and rape. Yes you read right, rape.

You can ask questions on anything on the list but nothing extremely specific I don't want to ruin the up coming story. And for those who don't like the new "M" rating just accept it and move on please, or don't like, don't read. I really appreciate everyone who's reviewed or read this story but I'm not going to force you into it.

That's all for now, I hope you all like the chapter

Review Corner~

K T: gosh I know what you mean; seduction class would be the worse for me also!

Flying werecats: I know poor Casper and Mantha, but please don't kill me when I say it's going to get a lot worse.

DigiCat99: Thank you very much :3

Shiona Acitiu: thank you very much :) , don't worry about spelling with me. I suck at it very much XD

Serverus Snape24: thank you!

Thank you for your reviews!

Broken Stiletto

Chapter 3: His True Intentions

Every since his "talk" with Jimmy after he broke up with Kate, it seemed like love was everywhere. When Casper went to Wolfy's dorm to watch some fleshie television, ever time they changed the channel there was some romantic scene popping to the screen. In History they were learning about the reason behind the vampire-fleshie war of 1562, which was all started because a young vampire leader fell deeply in love with a fleshie knight. And to make matters even worse, Mr. Burns had though this to be the perfect week to learn about the individual similarities and difference of the sexual nature of different creatures; in cruder terms how each creature is able to fuck another.

It was driving the young ghost crazy!

Everywhere he turned was lovey-dovey mush was the first thing he saw. Valentine's Day wasn't even close yet! This predicament Casper found himself in was extremely unfair…all this romance had been affecting his mind extensively.

That stupid "Seduction 101" class definitely wasn't helping, especially when Mantha and Ra were grumbled about the activities they learn about during that class through lunch.

Even when he left for the only class not learning about anything gooey, someone was always making out with their partner ageist a hallway wall.

Casper was extremely happy to say the least when he made it back to his dorm and flopped onto his bed.

Xoxox

"So, are you ready for the big oral project today," someone muttered in his ear. Casper attempted to swat away the voice, not daring to remove his face from his pillow.

"Casper, you've got to get up now, the science presentation is in half an hour," The voice urged.

Casper sat up still pretty drowsy and faced Ra and Mantha who were standing beside his bed, both dressed and ready for class.

Casper rubbed at his eyes, "Please say that again, I wasn't listening."

"Our science projects are due today, in half an hour," Mantha repeated holding tightly onto a small folder filled with paper.

His eyes flashed open and he jumped off from his bed scrambling over to his desk drawer and quickly pulling out a small stack of paper. He sighed running a hand over the ectoplasm on his head.

He turned to the two and gestured for them to lead the way out. Ra chuckled as the group gathered together and walked out the door.

"Thanks for waking me up guys, I guess I didn't count on sleeping through the night when I feel asleep after class," Casper said with a smirk as he picked at the first page of his essay.

"Anytime dude," Ra said with a shrug, Mantha smiling in agreement.

Casper sighed, Mantha had an adorable smile. He mentally slapped himself almost stopping dead in his tracks. He shouldn't be thinking about one of his best friends that way…even if he did sort of, really like her in that way. As everyone knows it starts with innocent thoughts of their smile and eyes, but if you let it overwhelm you, you end up screaming their names in the middle of the night just from a dream. Of course then you end up with a rather sticky mess in you bed and that's embarrassing enough.

The last thing he wanted was Ra waking up to the sound of the young ghost whimpering out a certain girl's name while he sleeps. Of course he always had Ra's dirty pleasures as leverage but blackmail really wasn't Casper's thing. Though he went through this all with Harpie before they finally got together, maybe it would be worth talking to him about it.

The trio entered the main hallway normally. Taking the stairs quickly they made it to science class almost 45 seconds after they had entered from the hallways to the high school dorms.

"Well guys, it's time," Ra announced quietly to his friends as they walked in through the door and sat beside each other on the lab benches.

"Time for what," Mantha asked from her seat across the aisle form the boys.

"Time to learn about the most glorious thing on the planet…sex."

"Ra you're a pig," the zombie huffed throwing a pen cap at him and hitting him right between the eyes.

Ra rubbed at the spot between his eyes playfully and stuck his tongue out at her. She shrugged at him teasingly with a cheeky smile to emphasize that she had obviously just won their little competition of words. Casper heartily chuckled at the two to himself while he watched the last of the students flood into the classroom and sit down, many eager for once to give their oral report. Casper how ever wasn't so eager, talking openly about the birds and bee's of being a ghost…not fun.

But of course to almost everyone else this class was going to almost be like a free porn session and not many of them would be willing to give it up.

"Okay students let's settle down," Mr. Burns yelled to no one in particular from the front of the class, "today we will start our presentations on our species sexual natures, traditions and such. Alright today we will here from…Thatch, Slither, Harpie, Tri-Cyclops and… ahh Casper."

Casper shrunk down in his seat immediately after his name was called and start to blush profusely. Thatch passed the ghost with a smirk, purposely knocking into him as made his way to the front of the class.

"Alright," Thatch started before clearing his throat and holding his assignment in front of him, "Today you all have the pleasure of learning why Vampire's are the all time greatest creatures. In bed and out. Now before I start I would like to say I hope this persuades all you creatures to attempt a relationship with a vampire."

He held his breath and chuckled lightly before starting again with his gaze fixed on Mantha, but only she seemed to notice, "I am single if anyone wants to know."

Mantha shrank under his gaze, trying to avoid looking at the vampire as much as she could, but that was hard while trying to make it look like she was paying attention. She huffed and finally sent a desperate look towards Casper, trying to hint at how uncomfortable she was feeling.

Thatch had been doing these kinds of things for a while now, and it was quite unnerving. It started out with simple glances and uncomfortable stares, but slowly progressed to dirty flirting. He'd even attempted to grope her behind a few times, among other things. Mantha was sick at the thought of that bat anywhere near her. She felt like beating him down into the floor anytime he even attempted to make a wink, but she knew that he'd over power her quickly.

Thatch soon started to finish up his overly sexual presentation. The two continued to bicker with each other, she mouthing about Thatch's behaviour as simply as she could put it and he always responding by mouthing 'what' right back.

"Mantha, Casper," Burns interrupted suddenly, "Please leave your conversations to after class and let Thatch finish his report."

Mantha bit down on her lip, still trying to avoid Thatch's inevitable staring every time he mentioned something even remotely sexual…basically she could feel his eyes staring right through her for his entire oral project.

Mantha groaned and slumped over her lab desk leaning herself on her hand. Thatch soon finished his report after. With pride he strode down the aisle in between the lab desks, flashing a wink at Mantha, which in return only made her stomach sick.

She flung her ponytail over her shoulder nervously while her fingers delicately pulled at the strands of hair. Lunch was way to long away.

0x0x0x0x0x

"Alright," Professor Burns started as he let his long fingers trail down the list of students in his class, "okay, Casper…if you don't mind you're the last presentation of the day, so it would be nice if you could come up here and start."

Casper gulped, and looked over to Ra, who gave him a hearty thumbs up, and then over to Mantha, who gave him a quick smile before going back into thought. He frowned; she'd been like that ever since Thatch's presentation. He reluctantly got up and floated at a steady pace to the front of the class. He gulped once again and brought his paper up to his chest; quickly reading over the first couple of lines before he started.

"Okay," The young ghost mumbled trying to reassure himself, "Let's start with the basics."

"Ghosts are a multi-species breeder, under special circumstances," he gulped trying not to think of the eyes staring right through him, "We can breed with any other multi-species breeder as long as we stay materialized…

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Casper was a bright crimson by the time he croaked out the last sentence of his report. He swished a mouth load of spit around in his mouth just to get back the wetness at the back of his throat back. Unfortunately the feeling didn't last very long.

"Any questions," He reluctantly asked.

"Yeah, I got one," Ra announced shooting his hand up in the air.

Casper cringed on the inside…this was going to be embarrassing, but still he had to answering, he was being graded on all parts of the assignment. This included questions.

"Yes?"

"So with the whole materialized thing…does that mean you can receive oral sex or what?"

Casper's face managed to turn an even deeper red at that moment. He took a quick look out at the class…his classmates her starting to snicker in the crowd. He licked his lips in nervousness.

"Umm…yes, if we can manage to stay materialized."

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean," Thatch groaned out waiting on end for the end of the period.

"Well, uhhh…how can I put this?"

"Just spit it out Casper," Ra encouraged before then flashing a wink at Harpie from across the room who merely giggled in response.

"Okay, umm when a ghost materializes, they don't need to focus on it but it needs some bodily control, so when a surge of emotion or a jolt to our nervous system happens. Sometimes we can lose control of the materialization."

"So if you orgasm, then you might lose control on your materializing powers," Wolfy asked with a bit of a twisted look plastered on his face.

Casper bit down onto his lip once more, "Possibly, and if a ghost does lose control they would be able to re-materialize again right after the orgasm had ended."

"Alright, that's enough questions," Professor Burns said rubbing at his temples, after all he did have to put up with three more days of projects from hormone crazed teenagers. His headache was perfectly understandable really, "Nice job Casper. You and Tri-Cyclopes were the only ones so far who wrote more than a sentence on the scientific portion of breeding. Let that all be a lesson to you, when I assign a report, I want most of it to be on the science of the subject, as this is science class! All right class dismissed…go have lunch."

Everyone rushed out from the class like a flash flood leaving only a few students left to gather their belongings.

Casper and Ra stood at the exit and looked back at the young zombie still collecting her things.

"Mantha, are you coming," Ra asked in a slouch.

"I'll catch up," she answered, "Just save me a seat okay?"

"Got'cha," He answered before he and Casper headed out the door. Mantha slowly collected her things, her eyes flashing toward the door every time someone left.

"Mantha, could you lock the door when you leave," she heard her science teacher asked as he made his own way through the maze of desks to the door, "You remember how, don't you?"

"Yes sir," she answered watching him while he exited before going back to putting away the final few object left to enter her bag.

"Guess it's just you and me zombie," a voice swooned from behind.

She groaned and turned to face the only other student left in the room.

"What the fuck do you want bat-boy," she slurred turning back to her bag.

"Well I think it would be obvious," Thatch said smoothly as he walked over and leaned over the other side of her desk. She glanced up at him and chuckled.

"You're pathetic, Thatch."

"I suspected that would be your reaction, but maybe a bit of a proper deal would work better for you?"

"Not listening," she mumbled zipping up her backpack.

"Oh but I think you will. Be my girlfriend-"

"Not happening."

"Let me finish," He growled blocking the exit.

Mantha glared at him, "You don't scare me."

"Now listen zombie, be my girlfriend and I won't get your little friends kicked out of scare school better yet, I won't send them to the infirmary permanently."

"Oh yeah because all your lets get Casper and Ra kicked out of scare school plans have totally worked before. Now get out of my way!"

"True my other plans have not worked out the way I have wished," he spoke while pulling at the collar of his shirt, "But I have a much better one this time."

"Oh yes I'm sure," she mumbled sarcastically while trying to make her way around the creature blocking her path, but when she couldn't she stopped and glared at him once more, "Why do you want me anyway?"

"Well, let's just say I know why you wear over sized shirts all the time," He chuckled quickly before taking a knowing glance down at her chest.

Mantha turned red with rage and embarrassment, "You are a pervert, and I am leaving now."

Thatch blocked her exit once again, moving with her as to make sure she couldn't get out. This was really starting to piss her off now. With her hands curled up into fists, she licked up lips angrily.

"Dummy Girl told me," He continued, "She is your roommate after all. She told me everything she knows about you. Everything down from your favourite band to your favourite bra."

Mantha gasped and chocked on her spit at the last sentence. With a brightly flushed face she attempted to push Thatch out of the way, but with no avail.

"Think about my proposition Mantha. I need someone to hmm… _squeeze_, and you need your friends not hurt and in constant pain," he told her confidently in the most arousing tone he could muster before finally stepping out of the way to let her pass. Mantha practically made a run for it before Thatch's repulsive voice stopped her once again.

"You know, I never took you for the lace type."

And he brought back his hand and slapped her right on the behind as he walked by.

That was it.

Before Thatch had a chance to get to far away she grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the floor. At first he was a bit taken back at her forwardness at the moment but soon adjusted to his new position on the ground.

"If you want to top, that's all right with me."

"No, stop, just stop. And now I have a proposition for you, don't talk, touch and look at me ever again and maybe I won't end your family's blood line," She spat placing one of her heels on his groin for reassurance.

Thatch's eyes furrowed, "You don't want to play this game zombie. You will either join me, or your friends will vanish."

She pushed her foot down a little harder before she harshly muttered, "Try me."

"I think I will."

She growled removing her foot from his groin and walking down the hall without another word; violently tugging at her hair as she fixed her ponytail, leaving Thatch on the ground to wallow.

"This is going to be fun," he purred to himself with a hoarse chuckle, "Yes, very fun."

0x0x0x0x

Okay, that ended up way longer than expected, and Thatch fans don't kill me please! I am actually a huge Thatch fans, but I also know he's a major jerk too boot. Oh well R & R pleas and nothing bad. It's not appreciated or welcome!


	5. Demonstration

Hey, I'm back and thanks to Rogers and their stupidest I can no longer update willy-nilly. I now have restrictions on my downloading and uploading use…sucks like poop.

Oh well, just one question for you, my glorious readers, if I were to start a fic that revolved around my CSS OC's, would any of you be interested in reading it? Ace would probably be the main character and it would be a bit of a series with a bunch of mini-plots with the whole theme throughout of how she's living in her brother shadow. I hope that made sense, oh well if anyone's interested, give a shout.

Review Corner~

Protector Of Men Roy: yeah I know eh x3

Shiona Acitiu: Thank you so much, your review made me so happy

K T: It's still in the CSS section, but because it's mature it doesn't show up on the list, you have to go to the top and change the filter to "all ratings". It's a pain yes, but that's how it works. Thanks for the review!

Moon Fairy Luna: yup, I'm going to try and update my fanfics whenever I can! Just a question because of your name…you wouldn't have happened to be in a production called Circus would you? It's probably just me being paranoid but hey, may as well ask.

Broken Stiletto

Chapter 4: Demonstration

Who did he think he was grabbing her butt like that!? Did he really think he could get away with such vulgar behaviour? Wait…of course he did. Because he's mentally insane! That much was more than apparent.

Mantha angrily walked down the halls, slightly stomping as she did. She had completely forgotten about lunch. All she wanted now was time to herself. She pulled furiously at her hair, ignoring any stares she got form people on their way to lunch from their dorms.

She growled to herself as she swung open the door. Dummy Girl and Slither were on the possessed ventriloquist's dummy's bed; making out. Not a big surprise there.

"Out," Mantha demanded walking in and facing the active couple.

"What," Dummy Girl snapped still holding on to Slither's head which was pressed into the crevice of her neck.

"You heard me, if you won't leave then at least get him out."

"Hey! You can boss us around like-"

"NOW!"

Dummy Girl was bit taken back by her force, but decided that it was for the best she give in. She tapped Slither's shoulder and tipped her head to the door a few times when he came up and looked at her. He frowned getting up from the bed and sending a glare over Mantha's way.

Mantha flicked up her middle finger at him while he turned back just before leaving out the door. She was much too pissed to not do something. It was juvenile, yes, but Mantha found herself slowly deteriorating into a very child-like state.

"That was totally uncalled for," Dummy Girl screeched from her bed.

Mantha ignored her. She walked with frustration pouring form her steps over to her dresser and threw open her underwear drawer. She picked up all her lace undergarments, of which she surprisingly had many of, and collected them her hands. She stood there for a moment or two, holding her most comfortable under clothes almost on the verge of sobbing.

She took a breath in and walked over to the garbage can and dumped them all in.

"What's with the sudden underwear clean out?"

Mantha turned to Dummy Girl, "What did you tell Thatch?"

"Thatch? What are you talking about?"

"He knew my favourite bra," Mantha yelled plucking her bra straps underneath her shirt to improve on her point, "And now, I can't wear lace! Not when I think, no I _know_ that he's going to just know when I do! What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything! Why would I tell him about you!? I mean, there are so many more people that I would have hooked him up before _you_!"

"The how did he know!?"

"I don't – oh no."

"What," Mantha asked finally starting to calm down as she brought in a couple deep breaths.

"It's just there were a couple really specific questions like that on a dating survey I did for you," she admitted twiddling her thumbs.

"What? Dating survey?"

"Look, if were normal and had a few dates now and then, then I'd be able to spend more time with my Slither. Thatch probably stole the answers…but why he's interested in you I have no idea."

Mantha looked over to her underwear in the trash and then down to her chest. She plucked at the front of her bra through her shirt depressingly.

"I think I might."

It really wasn't her fault, it was completely genetic. But it was her body she was sure he was after. Lord, why her? Why? It really wasn't fair that she had to be stuck with this baggage so much more than anyone else in school.

Creatures, all being partially dead to some degree, usually could not create enough fatty tissue in order to support so much gear …on her chest. Though of course, her family had to be the exception and she, just as her mother, and grandmother and as far back as she had known, had been cursed with a much too feminine shape.

And it was the most annoying thing she had ever had to deal with.

The zombie walked over to her underwear drawer once again. It was still open from her sudden clean-out and well…it lacked. She sighed, if she wanted to wear a clean pair of panties, which she did, everyday then she would have to run to Deeds town and buy herself a bunch of pair. That and maybe a bra or two as she now only had two.

"Why did I have to like lace so much," she cussed grabbing her satchel beside her nightstand and throwing over her shoulder.

She left her room without a word. She figured Dummy Girl had gone through her drawers to answers certain questions on that more than suspicious survey, so theoretically she should realize that Mantha was going underwear shopping. But it was theoretical of course and theories weren't completely sound.

She briskly walked down the hallways, quickly finding herself walking down the main steps. She fiddled with her satchel on her shoulder as on several occasions the strap had broken on her. Luckily today it seemed sound.

"Mantha, there you are," a familiar voice from behind her called.

She turned around and found Casper standing only a couple steps above her.

"We missed you at lunch."

"I found myself in a bit of an emergency," she said with a small smile.

"Can I help," he asked flying down and landing beside her on the steps.

The years had been kind to Casper, Mantha had told herself that on many occasions and in all honesty it was true. He'd grown tall, not extremely tall like Ra but taller enough that when materialized she had to look up to face him. He had also grown quite handsome, with soft, but bold features and gorgeous blue such a bright blue. Several times, much to her dismay, Mantha had found herself staring at those eyes. He never noticed but Ra somehow had.

He's never let her live it down.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mantha mumbled to him.

Casper frowned, "But we both have a spare next, and there's another hour of lunch. It's not like we'd miss class."

Mantha cursed silently, whenever Casper frowned, he didn't just frown. No, he made this face, this damned adorable face that made her so weak in the knee's that she had actually found herself grabbing onto anything near her for stability.

"Casper, I'm kind of going shopping…for you know…_necessities_," she winced twisting her hand around in front of her in some sort of strange hand gesture.

"You know you can buy that sort of stuff from the nurse, right," she told her sympathetically. Mantha giggled a bit.

"Not that kind necessity," she insisted leaning back on the railing.

"You did say you found yourself in an emergency, and then you said necessity. I guess I just assumed."

"Its fine, though if it were that sort of emergency I would have probably just called Harpie to get the stuff while I hid in the bathroom."

Casper chuckled lightly, "So if it's not that kind of emergency, can I help?"

Mantha sighed. She sure as hell didn't want he to frown again as that would probably make her collapse for real.

"Fine," she gave in taking his arm with a chuckled when he offered it.

The ghost led the way graciously down the rest of the stairs and to the dimension tube.

"So what exactly to you need to buy so urgently," he asked cocking his head to the side.

She bit down in her lip nervously, "If you're coming I guess I have to tell you."

"That would make things easier."

"Okay, I have to go shopping for underwear," she blurted out as they stepped onto the wooden planks leading to the janitor's shack.

Casper's face flushed turning an extremely bright crimson as he continued to walk. He always figured it was best to keep walking in situations like this which much to his dismay had been happening quite often as of late.

"u-underwear," he stuttered using his free hand to cover his blushing face as best he could.

"Yeah, I know. It's embarrassing," she mumbled feeling her own face started to heat up.

She looked at her arms, entwined with Casper's in a hook with her other hand reaching over and holding his forearm instinctively. She let go of him so he could turn on the tube.

Oh gosh this was going to be such embarrassing day.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Thatch watched silently as Casper and Mantha started to walk away from the stairs. He scowled to himself, very displeased with the scene in front of him. She and he just had to showboat how great they were together. They just had to rub it in his face.

Not while he was around, no, oh no. See Thatch had found people's respect for him deteriorating as everyone found themselves getting love lives. And as fun as it would be to just scare everyone into obedience, it would also be extremely tiring after a while. Better just to grab and make a certain someone and make her his trophy. With a girl like Mantha on his arm, he's certainly gain respect, at least from the people that mattered. Especially when he started to make her show-boat that body of hers. Yes, making her his girlfriend would definitely come with perks.

Unfortunately it was turning out to be a bit of a larger task than he had anticipated. He quickly thought over his threat a few times. She hadn't believed that he could do it. Well then…all he needed to do was give her a little bit of a demonstration.

0x0x0x0x0x

"Well that was…interesting," Casper chocked out as he and Mantha stepped out from the rotting shack in which the janitor slept.

"You hated it, I'm sorry. I know it was a boring trip," Mantha said tightening her grip on her bag full of new undergarments a bit more.

"No, it's fine. I wanted to help you, and well now you fine on all _under clothes_ aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then the trip wasn't wasted. Besides it wasn't completely boring, I mean I never knew there were so many types of bras," he told her playfully. She smacked his arm childishly.

"Seriously, with so many types, how do you now which you need?"

"I'm a girl, it's mostly natural."

Casper laughed to himself. Even if it was shopping for underwear, it really was nice hanging out just with Mantha. They really should do that more often…the hanging out part though, not so much the underwear shopping. It really was a confusing subject and an awkward one too. He was just glad he only had to come in the store once to tell Mantha that they only had a little bit of time left.

"Oh my God, guys there you our," Harpie screeched running downt he main steps and grabbing both the zombie and ghost by their hands. She pulled them along as hard as she could, up the stairs, past the doors, into the foyer.

"Harpie," Mantha cried out, almost tripping as she was pulled along, "Slow down and tell us what's the matter!"

Harpie stopped immediately and turned to Mantha and Casper. Her eyes were red and puffy, and still showed signs that she was about to cry again. She was slightly shaking, but refused to let go of either Mantha or Casper's hands.

"Ra's in the infirmary."


	6. Bad Feelings

Pffttttt I AM BACKKKK~ lol can I get a whoop whoop! No? Oh okay I see how it is. So instead of boring you all with an extremely long blurb on how much I hate Rogers or how fucked up life is right now I think I'll just move onto the review corner.

REVIEW CORNER~!

KT: I think I love you! Your reviews just make me feel like writing so much! Thanks!

Protecor Of Men Roy: yeah, it is trouble!

Shiona Acitiu:Thanks!

flying werecats: thanks for the review! Yeah I know I really made him terrible in this story, I'm personally a fan of both nicer older Thatch and Asshole older Thatch so I went with Asshole for this :P

Kittycatsnack: thanks you! :) I'm glad you thought it was funny! :3

StarLight SunSoar: thank you! I know my grammar and spelling need a little work, but I've found I've been getting better :D I'm glad you like my story! Sorry about the curse words though, but you know their teens and well teens these days swear a lot XD I know I do ;p

Broken Stiletto

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 5: Bad Feelings

Mantha stood a couple feet back from Harpie as she slept holding Ra's hand. They were all in the nurses' office; Ra had been unconscious since the accident, the day before. Casper was at the back with her, silently watching the two sleep - just in case Ra woke up for the first time.

"I don't get it," he said quietly as not to wake Harpie.

"Get what," Mantha asked leaning back into the wall.

"How this could happen? Bookcases don't just fall."

"You think someone did this?"

"It's a possibility."

Mantha nodded, her eyes drifting to the floor.

"Mantha are you okay," he posed looking her over fast, "You've been really quiet."

She didn't bring up her gaze to look him, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he noted leaning back into the wall beside her.

"Looks can be deceiving."

He sighed letting the conversation dissolve into silence. They stayed ageist the wall for a while, the only sounds being quiet breathing and small "hucks" every so often from Ra in his sleep. Mantha excused her herself from the room a few moments later.

Casper followed her with his blue eyes as she walked out from the room, desperately wanting to follow but unable to leave the sleeping couple alone with the nurse.

She walked down the halls with a fast pace, heels clicking loudly ageist the stone floors and thin carpets. Her hands were brought up into fists which she stuffed in her pockets. Her head still facing down with her hair swinging back and forth wildly with every step.

Suddenly she found herself forcefully come in contact with something hard, sending her backwards onto the floor. Something above her chuckled at her sprawled out state on the floor. She looked up – her eyes narrowing at the sight.

"Mantha, running back to me I see. Though I think if you'd have gone a little slower you'd find I wouldn't have the upper hand."

The figure walked over, each foot on the other side of her hips. She unintentionally clawed at the ground, glaring fiercely at the one over her.

"There's nothing to run back to, bat-boy," she spat, "Besides if I'd have gone any slower you might have caught up. At least with speed I had the chance to get away. No get away from me."

He chuckled again, this time a little darker. She took hold of his calves and pushed, but he didn't budge. She groaned slamming her hand on the stone below her when she couldn't get him to move from his place above her.

"Thatch I know you did, now get off before I really hurt you," she threatened.

"Oh," he mused crouching down and leaning on his knees – all without touching her, "Now what did I do?"

"You know very well what you've done; I won't give you the satisfaction of letting you deny it."

"Well, I can't exactly admit either, can I?"

"As long as I know what you did, I am okay with you not admitting it. Now get off."

"Mantha, Mantha, Mantha," he repeated hoarsely, dragging the back of his black nail across her cheek.

"Don't touch me, you bastard," she spat swatting his hand into the hard floor and finally managing to push him off. He fell to the floor in front of her, a look of shock on his face.

"Not so big now are you," she asked angrily.

He looked up at her and smirked, the shock vanishing from every crevice of his face, "You're need for dominance in this relationship is quite amusing."

She glared at him again, and kicked his foot. She walked away fuming, leaving him to wallow on the floor for the second time in two days.

When she was at of sight, he frowned. Obviously that little stunt in the library didn't do as much damage as he thought. She was just angry at him.

"Mantha," he heard someone call. He scowled as Casper came jogging down the hall, his head whipping from side to side as he obviously looked for the zombie who had just been by. Casper caught sight of him on the floor quickly.

"Thatch," he asked walking up to him, "What are you doing on the floor? Do you want some help getting up?"

"No," he said a little louder than he had intended. He pushed himself up from the floor to prove it. Casper nodded at him a little before his eyes lit up a little at something.

"Did you see Mantha come by, she forgot her bag," he asked gingerly holding up a medium sized paper bag.

"Like I would tell you even if she did," Thatch spat walking off. He now realized why hurting Ra didn't damage her. She cared for Ra, like a brother but not in the way she needed for real damage and persuasion. He saw the way she looked at Casper.

She was in fucking love with him.

He ran down the halls quickly coming to a halt in front of a pair of large wooden door. He pushed them open forcefully, and walked into the science lab. No one was there. He scowled looking around the room wildly before a large candle chandelier caught his eye.

He smiled to himself stepping slowly underneath it.

"Oh this is too good," he mumbled, "way too good."

0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Mantha, are you in there?"

Mantha looked up at her door from her bed. She was lucky enough to be alone in the room that day; Dummy girl strangely had decided it best to do their business in Slither's room after the episode Mantha had on them the day before.

"Yeah, I'm here Casper," she yelled, "The doors open."

Casper opened the door and walked in, closing it cautiously behind him. He lifted up the bag and placed it by the foot of her bed. She thanked him with a small smile and a nod of her head.

"Is Ra awake yet," she asked quietly.

He shook his head and sat down beside her, bobbing a couple times on her water-bed.

"So what's really going on?"

She shook her head, "nothing. Everything is fine."

"Well you're certainly not acting like it is."

She looked at him. Eyes softly running down his brow, then his cheekbones and finally the crease of his lips. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"I just have a feeling," she said softly.

"What kind of feeling?"

She contemplated telling him of the feeling in her stomach, but stopped herself. She had a much more present feeling, a much more important one than some silly "crush" on her best friend.

"A bad one. A very bad one. I just keep feeling like theirs a lot of things coming, a lot of bad things. I don't know, it's probably nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

"Don't worry it is, I'm certain it is. I probably just ate something bad."

"Really," he asked sarcastically, "I think you might need to take this feeling of yours a little more seriously."

"Why, it is just a feeling. It's nothing big."

"Sometimes things we feel can be more important to our safety and future than the things we physically know."

"Where in the Netherworld did you get that?"

"It just sort of came to me, but it's true."

"Yeah, I guess. So you really think something bad is going to happen."

"Me, I don't know. But for some reason you do. I think you should just keep you guard up for a bit."

Mantha nodded, sheepishly shrugging to go along with it. Casper looked over at the clock on her dresser.

"I've got to get going, it's almost curfew," he shyly leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Just be careful okay?"

She nodded turning red in the face. he smiled, blushing quite profusely himself before getting up from the bed and quickly giving her a quick goodbye before he dematerialized through the door.

Mantha smiled to herself, feeling a little bubbly and giddy. Maybe all this feeling was, was really just from something bad she ate.

0x0x0x0x

History class the next day was quiet. No one was attempting to make trouble, and Thatch wasn't in the class. Mantha and Casper both looked to the empty seat beside them. Ra still hadn't woken up and a heavy gloom had taken over most of the classrooms. Even the students who really couldn't care less seemed to be affected. After all in the middle of the library anyone could have been hit. It just happened to be Ra.

Mantha listened intently to the lecture Heady was giving. It was an unfortunate part of her life that related to it.

"Now, can anyone tell me the main reason that started the Zombie civil war that's been going on for the last 30 years?"

Mantha raised her hand sadly, "Cultural differences. Its really rather stupid, but that doesn't stop people from fighting over the land."

Heady nodded before continuing her lecture. Mantha let her head rest in her arms, the feeling of dread returning to her. She felt a couple locks of hair break free from her ponytail when she adjusted her head, but paid them no mind.

She brought her head from it's slump when a large ring from the announcement speaker broke Heady's speech.

"Mantha ," she heard Alder start, "would you please come up to our office. You have a visitor-"

"- yeah a man in uniform!"

"Dad," she mumbled speedily, getting up from her desk and bolting out the door. She ran out from Scare School. She speed across the docks and up the stairs, never stopping a moment for a breath.

"Dad," she yelled bursting in through the office doors.

Her father wasn't there though. Before stood her father's best friend, tall and lean. In complete uniform. She took a couple steps forward out a few garbled sound before managing to form coherent words.

"Uncle David, what are you doing here?"

He turned to her, sad eyes and all. Though neatly dressed and managed, something about him seemed dirty and soiled. She couldn't understand why he looked so sad, eyes red like he had been crying. Then she saw it.

He was holding a military jacket in his arms – neatly folded and preened. A small medal placed on top gently.

The next few moments were like a blur. Mantha closed her eyes, a painful pressure at the back of her throat building up. She fell to her knee, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gasped for air between cries. The world started to fall around her.

She felt David pick her up from her knees and press the jacket into her arms. She brought the jacket close to her chest letting David wrap his arms around her securely. She felt hot tears at her hairline and knew he was crying with her. She was already more than aware of the wet neckline she had just given David's collar.

"I am so sorry Mantha," he croaked between cries, "So sorry. Your mom doesn't know yet. I couldn't get to her, I'm afraid you'll have to tell her. I'm sorry for that too. Your father was a good man; this never should have happened."

She held onto the jacket tighter – couldn't caring less about Adler and Dash's stares. She felt stars start to flash before her and her cries her becoming more and more harsh. She could feel her throat getting raw and bloody.

And for the next week she stayed like that.

0x0x0x0x

R & R please!


	7. Giving Up, Giving In

HAHA! I am updating, even though I literally have 4 projects due this week and exams in two weeks and I should probably be studying for my French exam…whatever. Truthfully I can consider this practicing for English can't I?

Review Corner~!

Protecor Of Men Roy: Thanks!

Flying werecats: yeah in know right, I wish I could say it's gonna get better…but it's not. Wait- you cried? I think I love you.

Shiona Acitiu: yes, poor, poor Mantha. Well I can't really give spoilers on the ending so nooooo commmennntt…..

K T: I swear your reviews get me so excited every time! :D you always give nice things to say and aren't afraid to voice your ideas! Please, don't stop ;p thanks for the heads up on the forum, I checked it out but had no idea what to say.

Broken Stiletto

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 6: Giving Up, Giving In

"Will you get out of my room!"

Casper looked up from his seat on the floor as Dummygirl continued to wait for an answer. He looked towards the door he was beside and back to her – he shook his head.

She hissed at him, stomping her foot out of anger before exiting the room. He sighed as she walked out, looking towards the door once again.

He could hear the shower stop – he stiffened slightly, his body raised from the wall waiting for her to come out. He fell back into the wall when he heard the shower start again.

It had been like this for most of the week. She would come to class looking like a mess but extremely clean, then go to her room and get in the shower until she had to go to bed. She never talked, or yelled or screamed. She just stayed in the shower, though he was sure he had heard her crying several times.

The ghost would stay outside the door for hours, just in case she would come out – but she never did. The only time he left was when Ra had woke up, but he ran right back after. The only time he ever saw her was in class or in the halls. She didn't even show up for lunch anymore. To be quite frank, he wasn't even sure she was eating at all.

Shower stop. Shower start.

He groaned, wishing desperately that she could just come out of that shower and talk to him. Surely water can't literally drown her sorrows. At least he didn't think they could, but aside from that he knew how hard this must have been for her.

Her father was dead.

She used to talk about him with such pride, her face lighting up at the very mention of him or anything that even reminded her of him. He was her role model. He was her guardian angel in a thousand senses.

She loved him and now he was gone; ripped from her arms miles away from where she stood.

Casper sighed, picking at his fingers nervously. Looking up at the clock on Mantha's dresser he realized he'd been sitting for two hours.

Shower stop.

The ghost jumped to his feet when the sound of the shower restarting didn't emit through the door. He placed his ear to door, listening contently to the shuffling of items. She was out of the shower.

He stepped a few feet back from the door, staring at it intently. His breathing hitched as he watched the door open, slowly. Mantha stepped out cautiously, hair dripping wet making puddles on the floor, and body covered only in a thin, damp towel. Her eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy, and her expression was twisted into a deep frown.

He stepped forward and gently placed his hands just under her shoulders. He jumped a little at how cold she was, but remained calm. Leaning forward he placed his forehead on hers, feeling her shake beneath him. She broke, and threw her arms around him sobbing.

Casper held her tight, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over until his voice died. She nodded with each word, each gasp and cry getting continuously quieter. Her voice was becoming hoarse and broken.

Her knee's buckled underneath her. He went down with her to the floor.

"Don't let go," she croaked holding onto him tighter.

He could only nod, but she felt it and knew it.

"Don't leave me."

She felt hot tears from his face fall onto her cheeks, only making her cry harder into his shoulder.

"Never," he gasped, though it only came out like a whisper, "Never, never, never…."

0x0x0x0x0x

Mantha showed up to science class the next day, but not in the way she had for the days before. Her hair was brushed and pulled back into her usual ponytail. She was wearing her slight amount of make-up again, though that didn't bother Casper; he thought she was pretty with or without it. Her clothes were clean and pressed. And even though she still wasn't smiling, anyone who saw her knew she was on her way to recovery.

She had come close to smiling when she saw Ra. She ran up to the boy, hugged him tight and signed the cast his arm was now in. All without a real smile, but the mummy could tell she was happy.

She took her normal seat, in her normal chair. She tested it a little wigging her bottom in it to make sure no one had switched for one with wobbly legs. It felt good to back somewhat back to her self. She knew she'd be missing classes the next week because of her father's funeral, but there was time before that. Time to get her self together.

Unfortunately, she still had a smidge of that bad feeling from the week before. She could feel it slowly knowing away at her stomach, and as hard as she tried it wasn't going away. It was strange to say the least. Her father was dead, Ra had his arm broken in two places…what else could possible go wrong now? Why wouldn't this feeling go away?

She moved around in her seat again, a little puzzled. At least a little happy that her chair hadn't been switched. She let her thoughts drift into the science lesson, fully immersing her mind into the last class of Sex Ed. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to distract her mind with, considering every word was giving her brain some rather dirty pictures of a certain ghost, but it was better than concentrating on the bad feeling. Beside's she knew there would eventually be a test.

Professor Burns continued to pace at the front of the class room, speaking loudly as he did. He stopped at the board, quickly drawing a diagram of the basic female reproductive organs of a multi-species breeder. It was crude but everything was distinguishable. He quickly circled different areas in a yellow chalk to contrast with the white he usually used.

"Alright who wants to label the area's I've circled," he asked turning to face the class and wiping his claws carefully on his lab coat.

The class remained silent. Mantha contemplated raising her hand, but decided ageist it as she really hadn't been paying attention the last week and didn't like making such large mistakes. She saw his eyes graze over her. He was obviously just going to pick someone now.

"Casper," he shouted. She looked over to the ghost, watching the features on his face drop ever so slightly. Mantha felt the ends of her lips curve up a little – possibly the closet thing to a smile she had, had since finding out about her father.

He got up from his desk and started walking down the main aisle to the board. He stopped when the sound of glass chimes rung out from the room. The class stopped for a few moments, all confused by the sound. All except, a boy at the other side of the class. A boy who could stop smiling for the life of him. Only no one noticed in time.

"Casper!"

It was all so sudden. Shattered glass was everywhere. Creatures near the epicentre fell out of their chairs. Other's got up quickly to see the problem.

Mantha's jaw was clenched, her arms wrapped around a thin body. She felt him move, and groan at the pain he was in. She got up from off of him and looked him down. He was materialized when he had walked under the chandelier, and now his leg was stuck beneath it.

He looked to her, noticing she was beside him, "Are you okay?"

"Me," she asked in disbelief, "Of course I'm okay. But you, your leg, I didn't get to you in time."

"I'm fine," He insisted, attempting to get his leg out. He winced, his eyes watering up ever so slightly, "Okay maybe not."

He dematerialized, moving himself backwards carefully until his leg was out from under the mess of glass and broken metal. Mantha never got a good look at his leg. She didn't want to. She focused on his face, obviously pained and yet still smiling at her.

Professor Burns came up and hoisted the ghost into his feet. Mantha stayed on her knees, watching intensely as the older dragon helped Casper out from the room. She wasn't hurt. Somehow not a single shard of glass had come near her. She felt a pair of hands help her up from the back of her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Harpie.

More students left the room after Casper and Professor Burns, no doubt the one's closer to the disaster zone that may or may not have been hurt.

"Why is all this happening," Harpie spoke behind her. Mantha didn't answer, she knew exactly why.

"I have to go," she mumbled wriggling her way out of Harpie's grasp and walking out the door.

She could hear a voice chuckling darkly behind her. Her impulses took over. Her swung her arm and pushed the boy up ageist the nearest wall.

"Thatch," she hissed, verging on tears.

His smug face was killing her. All she wanted to do was take the nearest hard object and smash it into him until he was unrecognizable. Thatch noted her anger, and let his body become relaxed under her arm.

"Keep this up, and next time I'll make sure you're not around when I make my move."

The words stung her, piercing through her like a bullet. Thatch was ruthless, he hadn't been bluffing. He was really willing to kill everyone she knew. Kill them.

She let her arm drop down to her side, and the tears flow. She looked down each way of the hallway and back at him when she was sure it was empty.

"Okay," she croaked, "Thatch, you win. I give up."

Thatch came off from the wall taking the step cautiously, but with the same smug smile from before, "That's good that's very, very_ good_."

She tensed as she felt the back of his finger trace her cheek. He licked the tears off greedily. Mantha shook before him, unable to prevent herself from crying. This only intensified as he leaned forward and kissed her violently.

0x0x0x0x0

Oh my…umm…I can't really say anything so R & R…


	8. Bitter Without The Sweet

Alright, I'm back from vacation. So I got a lot of typing done over the summer, so I got about three done and expect them to come pretty fast.

Review Corner~!

Shiona Acitiu: I donnooooo~ Truthfully I don't have anything ageist him either, but I didn't want to create a villain with priory history with the group, and he was the best candidate. Everyone else on the 'evil' side is either too slow or too dumb or a mix of both. Thank you!

K T: I know, things just jeep getting worse for her. But it's makes for good drama so I'm not gonna lighten it up anytime soon XD Thanks for the review!

StarLight SunSoar: Thanks!

flying werecats: It makes me so happy to see people so into this! I can't tell you how great I felt after reading your review! I wanted to scream with JOY! Thank you so much, but don't expect any happy for a while. It's just not happening.

Angel15Rocks: Thank you for all your comments!

Broken Stiletto

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 7: Bitter without the Sweet

Mantha knew she could be mothering, protective, but it wasn't until she gave up herself that she realized how far she'd go for the ones she cared for. It had always made sense to her, and even when it didn't, others safety came first. Other people always came before her own self, but when you say it that way it sounds bad. It really wasn't to her. It was logical in her mind. If she could do something to help someone she should, even at her own expense. Part of her, inside, laughed – if, maybe, she had grown without the influence of Casper she'd be different. But then she would disagree with herself, knowing fully, that if she really was selfish the way many people were of themselves, it would have come out.

Her friends were worried about her, deeply. They had told her in their own ways after Thatch had announced their 'relationship'. She hated making them worry, even more than she hated Thatch, but she thought she could take it. And so far she had. She could take the need for long showers, the feeling of always being dirty in the worst of ways; she could even take those concerned looks from Casper, though just barley, she could. But, if anything ever happened to either Ra or Casper, and if she had, had the power to stop it all along – that she couldn't take. There was no way she could let them get hurt, again, because she couldn't take a few sickening kisses from a reputation hunting vampire. She figured he'd tire of her eventually, then after a while and a lot of explaining, things would go back to normal.

But until then, there were things she had to abide by, or else. The thought was frightening, to say the least, and many of the rules were getting hard not to break. If he kissed her, she couldn't push away. She couldn't talk with anyone about the arrangement they had made, or else he hurt her friends again. She couldn't be with them at lunch, in class, sometimes he'd force her to come into his room after school, because he needed people to believe he had really hit the big time. She couldn't dress like she had always had; no heavy t-shirts and loose jeans. He had to have her dressed provocatively and in a way that showed what everyone else what they were missing out on. It all made her feel sick.

Every time she looked in a mirror she felt filthy, and looked like a trashy whore. It had already been a week and she could no longer look her friends in the eyes or even talk to them. They always looked so confused and surprised, Casper was the worst though. He was sad as well, it was dripping from everything he was and said. The friendliest ghost in the world, now just looked depressed. And considering that the chandelier accident had only left him with a few scrapes and bruises that were healing quickly, he should be the last person to be saddened. But yet, he still was and it was more than confusing to her. It left her with questions, and possibilities. The happier ones she pushed away, thinking it was impossible, but the normal ones, that he was just confused and worried for her, etcetera, stayed.

It had come down to being alone being best, something she had never felt before. Staying in her room, with Dummygirl out with Slither, back in her regular pyjamas, with her regular foundation and small amount of eyeliner, hair tied back and dripping wet because it had taken hours in the shower to feel somewhat cleaner. She'd sit down and do her homework, listening to the quiet surrounding her. It felt good. No Thatch and his non-stop selfish compliments, no one asking her if she was alright, no one asking why. Just herself and the air around her. She could almost smile then, but almost wasn't quite there. Any progress she had made towards finally smiling after her father died was crushed when she gave in to Thatch's demands. She often gave large fake smiles around his friends, because he would force her to, but she hadn't smiled for real in a long time. But even with the relief she got from hiding herself away in her room, she wasn't sure anymore just how long she could keep this charade up, even for her friends safety.

0x0x0x0x0

It was lunch time, early October. Mantha was with Thatch and his followers at their table, doing her best to avoid the eyes of Casper, Ra and Harpie at the table across from her. Dummygirl and Slither were all over each other as usual, but somehow still listening to Thatch downgrade the rest of the students with insults. She was beside him, trying to ignore everything he was saying but still look as if she were listening. Mosshead was beside her, drooling over her curves, without realizing he was of course. He often complimented her; this only started after she was forced into the clothing Thatch thought appropriate. She was more than uncomfortable, even more so when she saw Casper get up from his seat and make his way toward the table she was at.

"Casper," the vampire mused, "What the hell do you want?"

"I need to speak to Mantha," he said as calmly as he could muster, but she easily noticed the waver in his voice. But she doubted it anyone else did.

He chuckled darkly, leaving bad shivers up Mantha's spine, "Fine, but don't keep her too long."

She got up from the table quickly, almost kicking Mosshead accidentally on the way out. About to bolt off with Casper, Thatch caught her wrist in his hand with a circulation-stopping grip, demanding her attention. She internally cried at the hold, something she had mastered to keep inside within a few days with Thatch. He tapped his cheek with the index finger on his free hand with a scary playfulness. She felt her throat tighten in disgust, and quickly leaned down and kissed his cheek, trying her best not to throw up. She succeeded. Casper looked away as she did, looking back only when he was sure it was over. Afraid to take her hand like he usually would have when needing to take to her so urgently, he just motioned for the hallway door. She eagerly left the room with him, but didn't show it.

She leaned up ageist the nearest wall when they were out. The hallways were empty, and the lunchroom was buzzing with noise, so the need for privacy was met. He looked her over sadly, his expression showing like he was about to cry. She looked at him intently, trying her best to keep her own emotions in check. He took a few steps closer, eyeing her over with confusion.

"I know something's wrong," he whispered, "You're not yourself. Talk to me."

She looked away from him, and let her body slide down the wall. She sat on the floor, keeping her legs together to keep everything hidden as much as she could in the short dress. He came up, and sat beside her, always keeping his eyes on her face. She kept her eyes down; looking at the hem of her dress to make sure it was down. He reached over and placed a few fingers underneath her chin and gently brought her face to look at him.

"Talk to me," he urged.

"I can't," she chocked out, "I just can't."

"Why?"

"Please, I can't. Don't try to make me talk, because I can't. Just trust me."

"Mantha," he said painfully, "Let me help you. Please, I can't lose you."

"Don't say that."

"Why, it's true."

"Because," she moaned, "It makes it so much harder for me."

She stood up and brushed the dust off her dress. He followed, standing before her at full height. She looked him in the eyes, and shook her head a little.

"I know what I'm doing," She insisted, "But just, don't talk to me around Thatch anymore. I can't risk it."

He was hurt, every word she said stung him like a knife. Don't talk to her? Risk it? This was all so hard to understand, it wasn't making any sense to him. He watched her sadly, as she walked away with tears in her eyes. He stood outside the doors, staring at them. After a seemingly reasonable amount of time passed, he walked through them, almost running to the table where Ra and Harpie were. He caught a quick glance at Mantha, who was underneath Thatch's arm, flashing a fake smile, her eyes still slightly wet. He frowned, looking towards the couple at his table. He sat down across from them. Both looked at him with sharp frowns, Ra's head was shaking back and forth slowly.

"She's faking dude," Ra spat, "When she really smiles the ends of her eyes wrinkle up and you can see her dimples better. Neither is happening."

"She's scared," Casper said, keeping his voice down so only the two in front of him could hear, "I don't know why, but Thatch has something to do with it."

"I agree," Harpie whispered, "She's been distant, and Mantha would never dress like that by choice. She's being forced."

"So Thatch is controlling her somehow," Ra asked, "It makes sense. I bet he has the Amulet of Bamboozelment."

"I don't think so darling. Thatch gave up on that thing years ago, trust me. It has to be something else."

"But what," Casper asked leaning into one of his hands, "We've got to save her guys. She says she has the situation under control, but it's Thatch we're talking about. He's gotten smart, and he's covered his tracks. Mantha's the only one that knows what he's doing and she won't talk. What are we going to do?"

"We could spy," Ra suggested.

"No," Harpie groaned, "That following Thatch's got isn't just for show. He used to have us spy on you. Who knows what he has them do now, especially Mosshead, he'd do anything for that ass."

A looming silence took over. Everyone raked their brains over any possibilities, but every one was a dud. Thatch had them cornered, all of them.

"I could try to talk to her," the feathered girl said, but Ra shook his head.

"If she didn't open up to Casper, she's not going to open up to anyone."

"Then what can we do?"

"I don't know," Casper admitted, turning to look at the woman behind him, fast, "I don't know."

0x0x0x0x

Short chapter I know, but I'm pretty sure I couldn't stretch it out any longer without it becoming boring. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Friendly Resources

Alright let's get this going.

Review Corner~!

Flying werecats: Maybee, I'm not going to give you a definitive yes or no, because that would totally ruin it, so I'm going to make you wonder :P thanks for the review!

Shiona Acitiu: I will try!

K T 129: Thanks for the review hun, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

StarLight SunSoar: Thanks very much, I'm glad you thought so.

Broken Stiletto

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 8: Friendly Resources

No one outside of Thatch's clique had so much as caught a glimpse of her for the last three weeks. The bright colors of autumn in the netherworld had all died into the monochromatic winters that always lasted so long. The white hand of death had covered everything. The flakes that usually brought excitement and mischief just brought on a deeper depression to anyone close to her. Casper had found himself in an extremely deep slump, his lack of ideas both frustrating and increasing his worry. Ra and everyone else in on the 'plan' were blank as well on ideas. It was beginning to seem hopeless, almost like she was completely out of reach, disappearing off into the darkness never to be seen again.

The ghost knew she was avoiding him completely. Anytime he caught anything to do with her, any smell, any blur, any syllable from a garbled word rising above the heavy crowds, it became obvious because he simply never saw her. Part of him doubted that he was even hearing her. He thought it was his desperation forming in some cruel way which was resulting in more desperation – such horrible hallucinations. The others said they would hear her too, but not like Casper. She was everywhere, in every hallway, in every classroom (it didn't matter that she had switched out of every class with him). Even in his room, with Ra loudly snoring and his casted arm thrown above his head, he could hear her distant laughter. If anything that was what convinced him that he was hallucinating, she never laughed anymore, he doubted she even let out anything near a real smile since this whole fiasco started. Fake ones for Thatch's amusement didn't count.

With a deep frown painted on his face, he watched the snow fall from his window once again. Had this been any other time he would have been outside with Mantha and Ra, maybe Wolfy and a few others, running through the cold and falling into the soft blanket pulling others down with him, but this wasn't that time. He sighed, a little as the pieces of frozen water started to fall less and less from the sky. The menacing clouds didn't look as if they would retreat, but he figured that the snow storm would stay light enough for him to get to the shed out in the courtyard. It was now or never, and 'never' didn't seem every appealing.

Casper didn't take the chance on taking too much time to get out. He bolted from the door once he grabbed a scarf and pair of ear-muffs from his drawers. He had class in almost twenty minutes, but for once skipping wasn't such a capital offence. There were much more important matters to attend to. He hadn't made it back to Deedstown for the last couple weeks; the dimension tube was always available if anything was needed between classes or if the snow was too bad to risk going, but it hadn't been the main thing he was thinking about. His mind was too distracted by thinking to notice anything until he landed in his living room. The trip from the school to the janitors shed was ground into his brain. He could have done the trip blindfolded if he wanted.

He called out for his uncles but no one answered. He groaned, with it so close to Christmas he should have known they'd be out on a scaring spree. It didn't help that he knew he had just missed them, weather in all worlds often reflects the place it's closest to on Earth. When the snow eased up at Scare School, it had eased up in Deedstown. He dematerialized and left his house. He let his body drain of colour, leaving him unseen to any wandering eyes. He came upon Jimmy's house after a few minutes of floating. He let himself in through the door. His body's color came back inside and he materialized once again. The ghost walked up the stairs, and went into Jimmy's room.

He sat on the bed impatiently. He knew the blonde would be back around 3:45, and it was only about 2:00, but he didn't care. Even if he had to skip a week of classes for this one talk, he would. Grades were important but not like the importance of friends and family and helping them even if they refused it and wouldn't change their minds on the subject. Stubbornness – it should have been the eighth sin. It certainly was as negative in most cases, but unlike many sins it could actually save a life. Casper was hoping that his own stubbornness would, but how could one know? Un-sureness ran through his being. His doubts were growing, faster and faster. As every moment passed, his mind wandered, unhealthy worries plaguing him.

The time passed too slowly for Casper's liking. Every few glances at the clock on the wooden dresser beside him made his head spin and his stomach pains increase. The noises outside made him uneasy. All of them seemed to ring through the air and painfully find their way into his ears. He closed his eyes when they started to give him pain from the light. He was getting dizzy, almost on the verge of fainting before the pains started to even out. His head was still pounding and he still couldn't open his eyes, but he didn't feel as if he'd drop dead (so to speak). The pain didn't die down from there as the minutes continued to pass slowly. He almost cried out aloud when he heard Jimmy enter the house, singing loudly. Casper slapped his hands over his ears and pried his eyes open, trying desperately to block out all sound until Jimmy would find him in his room.

After a few eternity-like minutes, Jimmy came into his room, earphones in his ears and bag falling off his back. He was wearing what he normally would for winter, a heavy leather jacket, tight pants that were also black leather and a long sleeve shirt with the colourful logo of a local band. He had already taken off his boots and socks so his feet were bare. His hair was tucked back behind his ears carelessly, probably to make way for his headphones, and his eye-liner was slightly dripping from the snowflakes of the storm attacking his eyes as he had walked home.

"Casper," he asked dropping his bag by the door, "What are you doing here?"

Finally, Casper felt his headache start to disperse; it would be gone in a few minutes now, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure dude, about what," Jimmy sat beside him.

"Something up with Mantha," Casper muttered, leaning forward so his arms could rest on the top of his calves.

Jimmy snapped his finger excitedly. Casper's ears rang a little as he was still dealing with a slight post headache hangover. He winced slightly, watching confused as Jimmy started to dig through his underwear drawer. He yelped happily as his hands grabbed onto a medium-sized box that just fit into both his hands. He threw it over to the ghost, who caught it with a small stumble. He looked at the box in his hands, and his face turned a deep scarlet.

"You keep these in your underwear drawer," he cringed.

Jimmy shrugged, "Everyone needs protection. I just figured maybe you were too embarrassed to go buy some or whatever."

Casper sighed heavily, and placed the cardboard cube beside him, "That is not the problem."

"What do you mean? Didn't you take my advice and ask her out?"

"No. I didn't."

"What? Why not!"

"I don't know, it's complicated!"

"Complicated? Dude, everyone can probably see how much you two are freaking INFATUATED with each other!"

Casper paused for a moments, suddenly feeling very guilty for raising his voice that slightest bit among other things, "Can they really?"

Jimmy's body softened, "Yeah, it's kind of obvious."

"She's being forced to date Thatch," Casper admitted softly, "She puts on such a fake smile, but somehow he's okay with seeing her in fear. He probably likes it. I think I might hate him, a lot – a whole lot."

"I think that's more than okay to do," Jimmy told him, "what else do you know?"

"Not much. I don't know why he's using her, or if his friends know. Ra, Harpie and I seem to be the only ones so far who have realized that she's being forced. Most people are too busy to notice or just aren't close enough to her."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah; a couple weeks ago. Now she avoids us completely. She even transferred out of all her classes with me, Ra and Harpie."

"Alright, when she did talk to you, did she let anything slip?"

"She said not to talk to her near Thatch."

"So Thatch is the center then."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"Then," Jimmy clapped his hands together once, "why don't you confront him."

"Confront him," Casper asked sceptically.

"Yeah, ask him straight, and if you need to rough him up a little. I remember Thatch from the whole dentist incident. He's tough on the outside, but a coward on this inside. You just got to break through that outer shell."

"That's a lot easier said than done," Casper winced, "Thatch has built up a pretty thick outer shell since you last saw him. Not much can make him resort to cowardliness anymore."

"Well he likes to think he's the big guy right?"

"Yes."

"Then you show him your bigger; make him think you're a bigger threat, like I said, just rough him up a little."

"I can't do that, and even if I could, we don't have all the answers. I need to know what he's doing in order to turn Mantha into the scared girl she is right now. It can't be something light."

"You're right, but so am I. The minute you find out what he has on her you tell me. We'll figure out what type of specific action to take then."

Casper nodded, "Thanks buddy."

"Anytime, but you'd better get going before the storm gets any worse."

The ghost nodded again. He got up from the bed, and waved good-bye with a single flick of his wrist. He was out the door when he realized that he had grabbed the box that had been placed beside him. He groaned, about to turn back to give it back to Jimmy when a gust of icy wind nearly blew him over. He let the color drain from his body once more and ran down the street towards his uncle's house. He made it in record time, and was almost relived to find none one had come home yet. He looked at the time, surprised to find it was almost 5:00. It really didn't seem like so long, but it had been.

He sighed heavily, and pulled the cord to open the dimension tube.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Alright, I wonder what's going to happen next! Well, really I don't have to wonder because I know, but you guys get too! :D Review please! The next chapters going to be something sweet but extremely sad at the same time, so watch out for that, until next time! He Even if he had to skipa weekjj


	10. Unselfish Selfishness of the Heart

Alright, this is the chapter I've kind of been waiting to write for a long time and I hate to say this but we're almost at the end of Broken Stiletto! Only a few more chapters to go (I'm not sure how many exactly). This chapter contains well, graphic scenes of the sexual nature… not too graphic but, you know, you're going to get some detail knowing me and parts of it will be extremely sappy so you are also warned on that note. So if there are any squeamish readers out there, now is the time to stop reading this story because it's not going to get any less dirty after this until the end.

Review Corner~!

KT 129: It's Jimmy, and he's a teenage human boy, I just had to. Cool about the DA, I'll have to add ya :D Thanks for the review.

Shiona Acitiu: it's hard with school started but I will do my best.

flying werecats: I think you're right, I don't know why I kept thinking of Fang Decay. I just had it stuck in my mind so I assumed that's which one it was, oppsss. XD thanks for the heads up. Lol, if you thought the box was condoms, then your right hun. Thanks fro the review.

Broken Stiletto

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 9: Unselfish Selfishness of the Heart

Thatch had touched her without warning – just grabbed her. Mantha had caught him off guard in the way she jumped, and the way she ran from the room. She stopped down the hall, outside Casper and Ra's room, her heart frantic beating screaming in her ears. When he the slimy vampire didn't follow her out from the room she felt relief wash over. In all truth she wasn't afraid of the act, the one he made so obvious he wanted from her. It was him she had found herself afraid of. His hands were disgusting, his smile and voice even worse. She wanted to cry anytime he put an arm around her. She often bleed from the roughness of his kisses, if you could even call them that, it was more like he was devouring her in the worst way possible. She didn't want to know the repercussions on her body if she did do what he wished.

He knew no tenderness. He was forceful, violent. The parts of her body he'd already abused with his hold and hand were bruised and battered. Places on her upper arms had his finger prints clearly made into the flesh. She wouldn't be able to walk properly. He'd show her pain off as some kind of trophy. If he got into the habit, she'd never heal, even after the wounds disappeared. He'd rip her insides apart; thrust by thrust.

The first time would be terrible. The pain of first time penetration would never dull because of his lack of sympathy and care. She knew that he'd never give her time to mend her already tattered body. Any moment, every moment that could be spared, she'd be in pain, unable to do the simplest tasks without much needed assistance, and he'd be right behind her enforcing the feeling.

Maybe that wasn't completely it. It was a definite giant part of it, but not the whole. She should have run the opposite way down the hallway. Instead she ran to Casper's room, where she stood in front of it for she didn't know how long. Mantha wanted to run in, grab him and cry. She could cry in front of him, never anyone else, not even Ra. She wanted to be held, to hold him, to be loved by the person she undoubtedly held feelings for. She needed a break from this masquerade of horrors she now lived everyday, a night of real emotion instead of the fantasy that plagued her brain whenever she was alone to escape the reality. Her deal with Thatch stopped her from knocking. She couldn't put her hand to the door. In truth, if Thatch even found her standing there; that would be so close to breaking the rules that he may just break the deal himself. But she wanted to knock so badly, because in every reality, every fantasy, she wanted him.

If by some strange out-of-character twist it had been Casper that had come up behind her and put his hands on her so suddenly, she would have given in, in a snap. Not just because he wasn't Thatch, because it really wasn't that at all. It was because she wanted it that way. Not anyone would have done in relation to Thatch, just him. It seemed like she'd been wanting it for such a long time now, even before the fiasco with Thatch started. The closest she had ever come to intimate contact was how they used to play fight and one of them would eventually end up on top of the other.

Suddenly the door opened in front of her. Mantha stared at Casper for a few moments, and he stared right back. She hadn't realized until her thoughts had been broken that she had been crying. Her fingers traced the tear lines down her cheeks absentmindedly, slightly confused about the wetness. He saw her hesitation to move. She looked behind him, and found herself in a state of pure gratefulness that it was Friday and Ra and Harpie were out. She opened to her mouth to say something, anything to get excused from the situation and to put him out of harms way before he got into it. But she didn't have the chance to before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. He moved her into the room, pulling her in through the door and closing the door behind him with his foot by kicking it shut. She grabbed onto him once she heard it close, holding as tightly as she could. She took in his smell, and the way he felt so much warmer than she, even through the cotton of the trashy dress she had on.

Her body became warmer and warmer as she melted into him, her face falling into the crook of his neck, moving closer to the heat of his body. He didn't move away as she did, he held her tighter. She had stopped crying by then, not able to cry anymore. She wasn't in pain; she wasn't scared; she was letting her body and mind finally give in to what she had wanted - always wanted. As selfish as it may have seemed, she need something for herself. If Thatch was going to force himself on her, something she knew he'd eventually fulfill if he kept trying, she could never give him the gratification of taking her body first. Her eyes closed as she gained all her courage up. She knew the ways taking an action such as what she wanted could go wrong. He could push her away, be repulsed and disgusted by her, he could kick her out from the room and hate her for the rest of her life. She gulped, leaning into him closer for comfort, hoping that maybe, even if it was just the slightest chance he'd make the decision for her.

Her eyes flashed open for just the smallest fraction of a second and found that the door was less than a step away. She closed them again; her body on the verge of shivering wildly in his arms, and stepped back into the door as inconspicuously as possible. Her back hit the cold wood silently. Casper moved with her, her grasp and his will not letting the two of them part. With one arm still firmly holding onto him, she let the other one slide down his nearest arm and down to his hand. She took it cautiously, waiting a few seconds to see if he'd pull back. He didn't. Finally, she lead his hand up, leaning her cheek ageist it and a large shiver breaking out from her body sending chills through anatomy and over to his. A stifled grunt left his mouth as he felt her shake pressed up ageist him and the door.

She let go of his hand, knowing fully that he now knew exactly what she was doing. Her face was for the most part still pressed into his shoulder, with his hand now pressed up ageist her open cheek. She heard his mouth open but he said nothing. In truth he didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he wanted to tell her off, in fact it almost scared him how much he wanted to just let his hand move down and let the rest happen. He had dreamt about being with her before; that was no secret anymore. Jimmy knew, and with Ra being his roommate he probably knew and just never found the right time to bring up the topic. Casper leaned over her slightly, reached and locked the door. That click shook both their minds into realization. Neither one was backing out.

His hands moved to her waist, avoiding her breasts at the risk of scaring her. When she didn't move he moved them farther down, to her outer thighs, and hoisted her a little higher up the door. She kicked her stilettos off carelessly. Her arms moved to his shoulder and her legs wrapped themselves just up his hips instinctively. He kept his hands on her legs, using the door for extra support to keep her from falling. Steadily, she touched his face, trailing every soft crease with her fingertips. His eyes closed as he leaned into the touch.

His mind and body went into overdrive when she finally pressed her lips to his. He could feel small spots where there were scabs just starting to heal. They didn't seem to be causing her any pain, but still he kissed her back with care. The broke simultaneously, staring at the other carefully for a few moments. She kissed him again, more furiously this time. Joints of electricity claimed both their bodies as she opened her mouth for him and his tongue slid inside. She pressed her ageist his shyly, shivering once again in his arms from the heat building up inside her. Refusing to remove her mouth from his, she reached up with her writing hand and undid the up-do her hair was trapped in. His left hand reached up, pressing her harder into the door, and tangled itself in her hair which now fell down her back and each shoulder and downward from there.

They unwillingly broke for air and Casper leaned his forehead into the front of neck softly. Mantha, panting heavily, took hold of the hand laced in her hair and lead it down to the hem of her dress, which had been pushed up mid-thigh due to their position. Gently, he kissed her neck, moving slowly as far down as he could. She moaned; the husky air around them keeping the saliva on her neck wet and warm. Her heart raced and breathing became heavy and rapid with pants as his tongue tasted the flesh around her collar bone. She pulled his face up from her chest and kissed him lightly. He smiled slightly ageist her lips, and she in return almost smiled back, something which left her truly happy for the first time in months.

She jumped in his arms when she felt another part of him materialize ageist her groin. A burst excitement shot through her and she raked her nails down his chest and back up to his shoulders. He groaned into her neck, kissing and nipping at the flesh hungrily. She pushed her pelvis into his, her arms tangling around his neck. They both moaned in response, pleasure making its way through every part of their bodies. She forced him to drop her to the floor. He kept his body pressed to hers, a little embarrassed about being out in the open. If this had been a normal time, without the problem with Thatch looming over them, she was sure she would have smiled or chuckled, something along those lines.

She dismissed the thought immediately, letting her mind float back into the ecstasy it was just previously in. She bit down on her lip, taking his hands in hers once again and gently pushing him back a little. His head automatically turned to face where he was being moved. He looked back to her, her bottom lip a little bloody from one of her scabs had opened up, and kissed her lips and then the tops of her hands.

Mantha wrapped her arms around the ghost's neck as he reached down and scooped her up into her arms. He took the time to marvel at how light she was, even without the door for support. She pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw, moving upwards toward his brow bone. He pushed the two of them into the air and flew over to what she had just nudged him to; his bed.

Casper leaned over her on all fours, one of his hands wrapped in a stray lock of hair from underneath her. The zombie looked up at him, not taking her eyes off his and she reached down, slid her hands under her dress, and slipped her panties off, and threw them to the ground. Instinctively, his head turned to see, but she pulled his face back to look at her. Her eyes screamed at him, and he could only respond with a shaky nod.

He let his free hand trail down from where it lay on her hip and let it cup the outside of her thigh, pulling her legs apart. She didn't pull back or move. Leaning past her, he reached into the night stand just a few centimetres from her head, and pulled out a plastic package from a cardboard box. She licked her lips anxiously, small whimpers coming from her throat as he checked the package's expiry date and opened it. He fished the latex tube out from the wrapping, wincing a little at the lubricant's feel, and rolled it on over his length.

Her head fell back into the pillow under her head, staring at the ceiling in dreadful anticipation. Her eyes shut when his hands came back to the hem of her dress and lifted it. She raised her hips to make it easier for him to move the fabric. He lifted her legs, leaned over and kissed one of her knees tenderly. She shuddered, a quiet mewling sound emitting from her mouth.

Her eyes reopened when she felt him bump into her entrance delicately. She held his face in her hands, and nodded repetitively. He gulped, leaning forward and placing his face into the flesh of her neck. He thrust into her with a low grunt. She cried out, her fingernails clawing down his back. The pain was hot and sharp, located in her abdomen. His breath tickled her nearest ear as he whispered constant sweet apologies, most of which she couldn't hear over the throbbing in her groin.

The pain, although harsh, subsided quicker than she anticipated. Once gone, for the most part, she flexed her hips. A wave of pleasure shot up her spine, her feeling growing as his own moan touched her ear. She pushed ageist him again, the sound of his voice in a wavering moan filling her mind. Before she could move again, he thrust into her. The heat building inside her was burning in a way she'd never felt before.

Again, and again, and again he pushed, groans and stifled noises filling the air between them. She pushed his face out from her neck and kissed him, her tongue shooting into his mouth and his fighting back ageist hers just as hard. Never breaking their frequent string of kisses, he increased his speed. She wanted to scream; moaning ageist his lips wasn't enough. She needed to scream, because of him, she needed to scream.

Harder, he was going harder now. The flames inside her burned. Her insides were on fire. And she loved it. It felt so right, being underneath him, getting pushed down into the mattress. She couldn't care less about anything but them, right now. Just them.

"I," he chocked out between thrusts, "I love you."

His last thrust was longer than the others; he lingered for a few moments before crying out over her. His body broke out in soft tremors inside her. Feeling his shaking body finally pushed her over the edge, throwing her own body into the ecstasy Casper had just been thrown into. As her body shook, his materialized body flickered. Losing the ability to stay solid, he pulled back. Mantha pushed herself up and pulled the now used condom out from her entrance. The small amount of blood of the latex didn't faze her; she barley noticed it as she tossed the contraceptive into the nearest trashcan.

Casper looked up at her with his blue eyes, panting slightly and sitting before her. She looked back, his last words ringing through her head like a broken coo-coo clock. She reached her hands out and pulled him to her. Pushing him into the bed, she clung to his side for a little while, enjoying what more she could stretch out.

She hated the look on his face when she broke out of his grasp and got off the bed. She tried to ignore his protests as she collected her panties from the floor, that terrible cotton, and pulled them back on. She walked to the door, and quickly, but what seemed like a lifetime, pulled her shoes on.

"Mantha," he called shuffling off the bed, "Mantha. Don't."

She unlocked the door and with her hand on the knob turned barley enough to see him, "I can't."

"Please," she had never heard so much desperation poring from his mouth.

"I'm sorry," she started, opening the door with shaking arms and almost leaving completely before looking back at him one more time, "thank you. I love you too."

But he didn't hear her say anything past her apology.

0x0x0x0x

Okay, quickly, I'm very sorry this took so long, I had most of this written back in August but I got distracted by school starting. Also, what do you guys think of my first lemon huh? No too shabby I say, I hope you all agree. Well until next time.


	11. Bite Marks

So how long has it been, two years? Yeah, I lost the ability to write this a while back but I finally had inspiration to continue and hopefully finish it. Don't you hate it when you know where a chapter is going, but you can't actually put it down on paper? Oh lord it's aggravating. So finally here's an update, hope it was worth the wait.

I just want to quickly thank everyone for the reviews they've left over this entire process. As I finish writing this chapter, I've realized how much I've missed these characters and this story. I just wish I could make this chapter a thousand times longer for you guys. It would seem so much more fitting. I really hope after this is finished, because I am determined now more than ever, that I'll get inspiration for another. Thanks for bearing with me, and a huge thanks to all those who are currently reading this despite the ridiculous gap.

Broken Stiletto

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 10: Bite Marks

Mantha lay on her stomach against the velvet lining. Everything was dark around her. The air was stuffy, and her breathing was laboured but she didn't mind it. She shivered uncomfortably as a claw traced up her spine and a laugh emitted from the darkness. The other body pressed into her, and she tensed up underneath it. He was so cold. Lips kissed her shoulder roughly, fangs nicking her skin as he traveled up into the crook of her neck. He bit down, hard, on her throat and she winced but managed to keep from crying out. He was biting her just for the sake of wanting to. She had no blood to bleed for him.

Relief flooded her senses when he lifted off her and pushed the lid from his coffin open. He climbed out into the light of the room, and looked down at her with smile of content. She looked back to him blankly, a wordless conversation beading the space between them. They were safe for another day. They were safe until she refused, but that would never happen – it couldn't. She shifted awkwardly and angrily under his gaze, but refused to take her eyes off him. If he was going to keep this up, he'd have to look her in the face while he did so. Not that it made any difference. He didn't feel guilt, or at least, not enough to matter or change things. His reputation was everything.

He started to get dressed, slowly. She never moved from the coffin. She was afraid to look at herself. Even staying still on her stomach was painful. Her body was covered in bruises and bites and she ached. Her insides felt torn but that pain had long since faded, though she couldn't forget it. When he finished dressing, he turned to her, and she couldn't even muster the strength to glower at him. He smirked, his eyes trailing from bite to bite over what he could see.

"Wear your hair up today," he told her in a hauntingly nonchalant voice, "I want everyone to see that bite on your neck. The Winter Ball is coming soon. I ordered a dress for you. You'll need new shoes though. You've been wearing the same ones for weeks now; it's unbecoming and makes me look bad. Dummy Girl will take you. I'll see you for lunch."

Mantha paused for a moment, "Thatch?"

"Yeah," he answered, turning to the nearest mirror to adjust his jacket. She watched him ignore her and kept her mouth shut instead of talking. He looked at her in his peripherals and smirked to himself. Without another word, he left, leaving her alone in his room, stark naked and dappled with bruises. After hearing the click of the door closing, she left the coffin. She took her time as she moved – everything hurt. Her joints were swollen and many of the bites from the night before were leaking fluid and stung when she touched them. She staggered to his bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She sat herself down at the bottom of the tub and turned the shower on, sharply breathing in when the water hit the top of her head and cascaded downwards.

The water flushed out her wounds, but they still pained her like the tears in her body they were. She broke down under the stream, tears falling from her eyes with the water. She hated keeping this charade, and she wasn't sure just how much longer she could continue, but she didn't have a choice. Thatch broke Ra's arm, and he dropped a chandelier on Casper while he was tangible. He meant business; this was no game to him. Somehow with her beside him, he gained others' respect. People listened to him. Maybe she made him look more proper, but what did it matter anyways. She was stuck in a perpetually horrid situation – a legitimate down spiral.

But even if everything resolved itself tomorrow, things could never go back to normal. She had slept with him, with _them_… She was a wreck of pain because of Thatch, and Casper had told her he loved her. He was clear, there was no denying that. While such a thought excited her, that fleeting moment had come and gone and reality sunk in. Worse, she had said it back, and whether or not he heard her was still unclear. If he did, and Thatch found out… because he would find out, after reclaiming the crown as king of the school, he had ears and eyes everywhere. She was mortified of idea he could just as easily find out that she had not only slept with Casper, but before him.

It was certainly a fine mess she found herself in. If only it seemed to have an end.

/

Harpie and Ra watched sadly as Casper whipped his head around the lunchroom, searching for a glimpse of Mantha. Thatch entered the room and they all perked up for the briefest second, only to have their faces drop when Mantha never entered with him. Casper bit his tongue to keep from crying out in frustration. Harpie sighed, squawking slightly as she did so.

"Casper," she begged, "she's not here."

"I know, I know," He answered, eyes still scanning the room despite his words.

Ra tilted his head in wonder, "You're more anxious than usual about this. We know Thatch is up to something, but you've never been this jittery about it dude."

Casper looked down to his hands, wincing when he realized just how much they were shaking. He pulled them from the counter and sat atop them to stop him. Of course he was anxious. He still hadn't figured out Thatch's plan, and most people refused to talk to him about it. The school was ignoring it, or maybe they were scared of him. And things had changed, the situation had changed immensely. He had told her he loved her, just blurted out while they were… he could barely believe that it actually happened at all. It all seemed like a dream. One with an ending anyone would want to forget. He hadn't seen her since last night. He had tried to find her everywhere. Her classes, her room, the halls, the library, even the gym's showers, but she was no where to be found.

"What happened," Ra continued forcefully, and Casper sighed in return.

He swallowed his fear and started to speak, "Mantha… she came to see me last night."

"She did," Harpie shrieked, "Well?"

"Is she alright," Ra asked hurriedly. They stared at the ghost expectantly, and with worry. He looked back at them, trying to form how to phrase it all without sounded insane or dirty. He opened his mouth, but the words never seemed right. The two started to stare with such intensity he realized he had no time left. It was another piece of the puzzle, and he wasn't doing so well putting them together on his own.

"She – we… we just. Well, she was at the door, and she was crying, and I was just so happy to see her. I hugged her, and didn't want to let go in case she disappeared again, like now, and she – I – we…"  
"You what," Ra interjected impatiently.

"We had sex."

Harpie and Ra froze. They both stared at him surprised, and confused. They had not expected that to leave his mouth. The information sunk in and settled on their stomachs uncomfortably.

"Oh, Casper," Harpie moaned sympathetically and Casper nodded to himself sadly.

"I know, we shouldn't have. I don't know what happened. Something was just telling me I had too, and I don't understand it at all."

Ra laughed pathetically, "On one hand, it's really about time, but on the other – now? She's dating Thatch! Even if it isn't by choice, he's not going to be happy about this. What happened next?"

"She left," he answered in a mutter.

"Just left?"

"She told me she was sorry and left…"

"Is there anything else?"

Casper smiled meekly to himself with shame, "I told her I loved her."

Suddenly, in a flash, Harpie was on her feet and speaking over the two boys, "Guys she's here. She's… Oh."

"Oh," Casper repeated with fear and turned immediately to where Harpie was looking. His face sunk the moment he caught hold of her. Harpie's wing was over her mouth delicately and slowly sat back down. Mantha hadn't noticed them, her eyes blank, and expression just as.

"Her neck."

"Her everything."

Her hair was piled on her head, revealing all the scars that her dress didn't cover. They watched as she walked with an unnatural grace, her heels clicking against the floor, and the air around her dark and scared. Even from across the room, the distinct, red and swollen, bite mark could be seen on her throat. She had no emotion as she joined Thatch and his group at their lunch table. The vampire's arm quickly took its place around her waist and Casper caught himself glaring at the boy.

"This is bad…"


	12. AN

Hey guys. Going off to work! I'll be back in September! Have a great summer!


End file.
